


Recovering from lacking

by Ladyphantom5965



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyphantom5965/pseuds/Ladyphantom5965
Summary: A different setting for Phantom of the opera, less opera





	Recovering from lacking

My leg was broken for sure, but there was no way I was going to get to the hospital alive. They will come for me. Hobbling through never ending fields, cold harsh wind lashing me relentlessly. I`m going to die out here.

The sun was setting now but I could not walk any further, collapsing onto the ground my broken left had now gone numb. I felt sick and the world was spinning as I led there, I will never see my father again, not in this world but soon I bet. Before I passed out, a blurred shadow loomed over me, it came closer as I gave in.

As I took in a heavy breath, I felt the air scrap against my throat, it hurt so much it almost brought a tear to my eye. My eyes would not open all the way, but I was able to see enough. I was led of a sofa covered in blankets, I had not the energy to move but I looked around all the same. It looked like I was in a kitchen, a large wooden table took up a large part of the room and a roaring fire made it feel like I was in an oven. As I was adjusting a figure walked past me, the sudden movement made me gasp, if only weakly but enough for the figure to hear,

`Ah good. Was beginning to think you had left for good` as he came closer, I could finally see the figure properly. It was a middle-aged man, he reminded me of a young grandad, soft features but could be stern,

`I`ve braced your leg, but you wont be able to walk on it for some time, you certainly didn’t cause that break by tripping over` I tried to speak but my mouth was so dry I couldn’t do it, even taking the breath felt suffocating, he quickly got me some water and I drank it gratefully,

`thank you` it barely came out a whisper, but it was all I could do,

`my pleasure. Now from what I gather, keep in mind we are in the barren wasteland that is the country side, you didn’t limp all the way here for sightseeing did we` thinking of the last couple of days shook me down to my core,

`loan sharks` I managed,

`a little young to be getting involved with those sorts of people`

`my father` I groaned a little as I thought about my last image of him, the man nodded,

`they did this to you, as punishment to your father` there was a gentle knock on the door, thinking about the loan sharks made me very scared, thinking they had found me,

`goodness me. You knocked` another figure entered the room, he looked a lot younger and slimmer,

`by the way my name is John, and this charming young fellow is Eric. I`m technically his butler though of course I wouldn’t let him believe that, that would imply I get payed` Erik turned round and I was a little taken back by the fact that covering half of his face was a white porcelain mask, the flames made it look more orange than white,

`the door is always open for you to leave, I`m sure you would love to move back to the city, I hear you cry about it in your sleep` I couldn’t actually tell whether he was joking or not, either way John seemed to just shrug it off, he had obviously heard this before a few times,

`such a tempting offer, but after what has happened to this young lady, I think I will stick around, I still need to teach you how to boil an egg` I let out a small smile, it didn’t last as John placed the back of his hand to my forehead,

`Erik, something you deal with I hope, a cold compress, our young friend is burning up` Erik did so without any remark, passing John the rag he placed it on my forehead

`now then, back to sleep for now, and when you wake up ill have you something to eat, I`ve seen more meat on a greyhound` John moved away. As I fell back into sleep me and Erik locked eyes for a moment, they showed nothing but cold and emptiness, the look I`m very much use to.


End file.
